Verano Gris
by Lilian Grey Tonks
Summary: Tres parejas, una casa y un verano para pensar
1. Mal año

Maldita vida que me había tocado, con todo mi enojo encerrado no pude contenerme más y golpeé el buró que está a un lado de la cama, aunque después me arrepentí al sentir dolor en mi pierna.

Me recosté boca arriba en la cama, cerré los ojos y en mi mente fueron apareciendo poco a poco las imágenes de lo ocurrido: Unas escaleras largas y oscuras, corríamos porque los mortifagos nos habían seguido, cada uno de nosotros se enfrentaba al menos a dos mortifagos, querían la profecía pero si eso era lo que Voldemort deseaba jamás se los entregaría; en ese momento no veía más allá de lo que pasaba a 3 metros de mí, no tenía conciencia más que de los dos encapuchados de negro que me atacaban en ese instante; y entonces giré y observé con la sangre agolpándose en mi cerebro al no querer comprender lo que había sucedido; Sirius peleaba con Bellatrix en una plataforma de piedra en la que en un extremo estaba una puerta parecida en dimensiones a la de la entrada de Hogwarts mas ésta estaba cubierta con una cortina blancuzca y amarillenta en algunas partes, Maldiciones y hechizos volaban entre ellos y uno de ellos golpeó a Sirius que estaba tan cerca de esta puerta que al caer la atravesó, su cuerpo tomó un aspecto parecido al de un fantasma y desapareció en menos de un segundo por esa puerta, olvidándome de los mortifagos corrí, sabía que aun podía traerlo de regreso, no era demasiado tarde, tenía que regresarlo, tenía que estar de vuelta, no sentía mis piernas pero no me preocupé mientras me llevarán a esa puerta, y estaba a punto de entrar cuando me sujetaron por el estomago y un grito ahogado salió de mi boca llamándolo.

-No Harry, se ha ido- habló serenamente afligido el profesor Lupin, quien era me tenía agarrado, traté de liberarme, eso no podía ser cierto, no podía haber sido así, era mentira él estaba bien, quería pensar que él estaba bien.

-Harry ¿Estás bien?- no me había dado cuenta que Hermione había entrado a mi cuarto en Grimmauld Place, yo acababa de llegar de un viaje con el Profesor Dumbledore en que habíamos ido en busca de un antiguo maestro, el Sr. Horace Slughorn- Es que escuchamos un golpe- su voz mostraba preocupación, y para no incrementar ese sentimiento traté de formar una sonrisa, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía sentirla de verdad; y luego entró Ron.

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-

-Normales, ¿Qué tal las suyas?-

-Mamá no está tan enojada con Fred y George, de cierta manera los está apoyando, pero lo que si la trae loca es Fleur, se acaba de comprometer con Bill- esto último lo dijo ligeramente desilusionado, y entonces si pude sonreír pues recordé como en cuarto curso le había propuesto ser su pareja en el baile de Navidad, había sido un buen año hasta el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el cementerio, Cedric muerto y Voldemort restablecido completamente, si él no hubiera vuelto, quizás Sirius estaría aun aquí; Hermione y Ron notaron mi cambio, pues su nerviosismo e intercambio de miradas incrementó.

-Uhm, Harry tenemos que acomodar unas cosas abajo, nos vemos después-

Ese no había sido en absoluto uno de mis mejores años, Umbridge con sus castigos y reglas absurdas, Dumbledore ignorándome, Cho y sus cambios de humor repentinos, y finalmente: Sirius.

No valía la pena lamentarse por ello, me acerqué a una ventana del dormitorio, estaba lloviendo, aunque en Londres llovía casi todo el año.

Sabía que estábamos en una guerra, y que muchos de ambos lados caerían en el camino, incluso yo podía irme con ellos, sin embargo no pensaba hacerlo antes de terminar esto completamente una parte de mi quería que recibieran justica todas las muertes que ya había visto.

Sentí que la lluvia se llevaba lo malo de este, quizá era una señal de que ese sería un mejor año; no me quedaba otra que esperar, y tratar de ser continuar.


	2. Encuentros no tan deseados

¿Qué había pasado? Ni yo lo sabía con certeza, en un momento luchaba contra Bellatrix y al siguiente solo tenía dolor de cabeza y la vista nublada.

Esta mañana desperté en una de las camillas de la enfermería de Hogwarts, mi mamá tomaba mi mano y tenía los ojos llorosos, al sentir que me movía levantó la cara y me abrazó.

-Nymphadora me tenías muy preocupada, te dije que no entrarás a la Orden, ¡ves porque te lo dije!-

-Es Tonks madre- respondí adolorida, sentí que mi cabeza explotaría y mi estómago reventaría, logré acomodar un poco mis ideas, y lo recordé luchaba contra esa arpía de Bellatrix, y de repente todo estaba negro - ¿Qué pasó con Bellatrix?- susurré sin darme cuenta, estaba pensando en voz alta; pero pareciere que mi madre si me había escuchado pues su cara cambió radicalmente, adoptó un aire retraído y triste.

-Madre, ¿Que pasa?- era extraño verla realmente preocupa por algo, como lo estaba en ese instante quedó un momento en silencio, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sus ojos se ponían mas cristalinos

-Nymphadora hija, e...el, Sirius murió-

-¿Qué?- tal vez me había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, porque creía escuchar sonidos

-Cuando, te caíste Sirius continuo peleando con Bellatrix y cayó detrás del velo- aunque su voz parecía quebrarse, logró decirme esto un poco más calmada, sin embargo sus palabras fueron como agua fría cayendo sobre mí, y a la vez hirviente que penetraba quemándome completa, había sido esa maldita, pero también era mi culpa si yo la hubiera acabado el…el; y no pude contenerme más comencé a llorar, quedaría seca después de esto; mi madre me abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarme, pero era en vano yo era la culpable que su primo favorito y una de las personas más guay hubiese muerto, y en mi mente apareció la cara de Harry, el no tenía a nadie más que a Sirius, y todo por mi culpa.

Llorando me dormí, aun estaba muy cansada y adolorida por la batalla, cuando desperté otra vez ya era de tarde, mis padres ya no estaban en la enfermería, a dos camillas de m dormitaba una chica rubia, también había ido a la Sala de Misterios la noche anterior.

Aun no me lo podía creer, hace unas horas el estaba vivo, luchando valientemente, y ahora muerto, con esto unas lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Es verdad?- el solo agachó la cabeza y con esto bastó para que desbordará en llanto, un mechón de mi cabello pasó a un lado de mi mejilla y puede ver cómo era lacio y de un horrible gris descolorido, así me sentía por dentro, sin color, vacía y a la vez llena de…-Fue mi culpa no lo entiendes, si hubiese derrotado a Bellatrix, Sirius no hubiera peleado con ella y ahora estaría vivo, pero fallé y ahora...- mi voz se ahogó, no podía hablar más del asunto, escondí mi cara entre mis manos por vergüenza, al no haber fallado yo también le había asesinado; y sentí su mano cálida sobre mi espalda y la otra descubría lentamente mi rostro, apartó mis brazos, y colocó el suave tacto de su palma en mi mejilla y al mismo tiempo que borraba las lagrimas que caían, la acariciaba; incliné la cabeza para sentir su mano más cerca de mi piel.

-No fue tu culpa Nymph- habló con su característica voz tranquila y dulce- Sirius murió como quería, luchando, no desgastado en un rincón de Grimmauld Place, también a mi me duele que no esté ya, pero aun hay cosas que hacer aquí, por lo debemos tener la cabeza en alto y terminar lo que ha comenzado de manera que su muerte no sea en vano-

-Remus ¿Con que cara veré ahora a Harry? El debe de odiarme-

-No te preocupes de eso en este momento- se había sentado en la camilla; con los ojos más secos y rojos, lo vi, con su cabello castaño entrecano, sus ojos miel que siempre reflejaban su paz y melancolía, inhale y me embriague con el olor a chocolate que desprendía de todo su cuerpo; que importaba que me hubiese rechazado varias veces anteriormente, me acerqué poco a poco, el se mantenía normal, incliné mi cuerpo más hacia él hasta que mi nariz rosará levemente la suya.

- Tonks- susurró y en esa palabra que era mi nombre y sonaba tan bien en sus labios, me decía todo: que era pobre, que era viejo y peligroso, que lo nuestro no podía ser; y a la vez mostraba esa esperanza, que fue la que al último venció, pues terminando de haber dicho eso, movió ligeramente la cabeza para que así nuestra bocas se unieran.

Fue un beso atropellado, ni tierno ni apasionado, solo el deseo que ambos pares de labios estuviesen juntos, quizás dándose consuelo mutuamente.

-Esto está mal-

-¿Y qué? Igual lo hacemos-

-Yo no debí de haber venido, adiós-

No tenia las fuerzas de reclamarle como otras veces, se que por un momento mi cabello fue rosa, pálido por lo menos, creo que lo mejor sería resignarse, en unos días volvería a Grimmauld Place, vería a Harry, mejor dicho evitaría a Harry, evitaría a Remus de la misma que lo hace conmigo, demonio porque no me hice la dormida, sería una preocupación menos, en parte, en parte pues se que en la casa será como antes, unos ratos será indiferente y después estaríamos pegados, lo malo sería que yo me conformará, y no pienso hacerlo, este verano… cambiará


	3. Cuando se tiene la Culpa

Creo que si he sido un poco ciego, o tal vez simplemente no tomaba importancia a cosas como esas.

Todo empezó en cuarto curso, después que Harry y yo hicimos las paces teníamos un nuevo problema: debíamos conseguir parejas para el baile de Navidad, Harry se lo pidió a Cho Chang, pero ella saldría con Cedric Diggory, así que tuvo que buscar a otra, no era mucho problema el podía salir con la que quisiera y ahora mas que era uno de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¡pero yo que!, yo no soy nada de lo que él es, es mi mejor amigo y ya.

Entonces tuve que conseguir a una chica, y después de meditarlo mucho invité, mejor dicho le grité a Fleur Delacour si quería ser mi pareja, aunque esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, ella se negó, y volví a mi búsqueda, ninguna era tan perfecta como ella, muy bajita, muy alta, muy morena, muy rubia, pero nadie era Fleur Delacour ¿Acaso pedía mucho?

Fred y George me dijeron un día que debería invitar a Hermione pues ella también era una chica, Hermione una chica, si era cierto, no me había fijado mucho en eso, era una segundo Harry para mí, pero más inteligente y regañona, tenia pelo esponjado y dientes raros, aunque misteriosamente cambiaron de un día a otro, tenía una voz diferente a la nuestra, si Hermione era una chica, mejor aún era mi amiga, podía ir al baile con ella, y no tendría que preocuparme.

"Que observador", me respondió cuando le dije que ella era una chica, le explique que una estaría bien que una chica, como ella, no tuviera pareja para el baile y que podía ir con uno de nosotros, de preferencia conmigo pues no pensaba ir solo.

"Que tu o te hayas dado cuenta que era una chica no significa que todos sean ciegos" y se fue, en ese momento pensé que ella no tenia pareja para el baile, y es que Hermione era siempre muy testaruda; sin embargo esa vez estuve equivocado.

Harry logró convencer a las gemelas Patil que fueran nuestras parejas esa noche, yo seguía pensando que Hermione estaría llorando en ese momento, pero había sido su culpa no aceptar ser pareja nuestra, y en ese momento apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, su cabello era lacio, brillante y sedoso, como dientes unas perlas resplandecientes, y su cuerpo en un vestido azul que le sentaba muy bien, ¡era Hermione!, jamás hubiera pensado que ella fuese tan bonita, quería quitarme de encima a Patil e irme con ella, pero entonces alguien le tomó el brazo, ella volteó hacia nosotros y sonrió, con esa sonrisa perfecta; su pareja era Víctor Krum, sin saber en ese momento porque, una onda de enojo me invadió, el era mi ídolo y lo admiraba, pero verlo con Hermione era insoportable.

Ese curso la moleste con "Vicky", y pensé que solo era porque, pues nos iba a olvidar al estar con su novio, yo aun no pensaba en lo que después vendría.

Quinto curso, normal, todas las vacaciones estuve con ella, recibió una carta de "Vicky" invitándola, pero la rechazó, extrañamente me sentí muy feliz, cada momentos estaba más cerca de ella y me gustaba que fuera así; Harry por ese tiempo tenia sueños raros, con uno salvó a mi papá, y con otro fuimos hasta el Ministerio, en la sala de Misterios nos atacaron mortifagos y no recuerdo lo que paso exactamente, unos lazos babosos se pegaron a mi piel y me dormí, en el sueño ella estaba conmigo abrazándome, diciendo dulcemente millones de veces mi nombre.

Cuando desperté no sabía nada de mí, ya hace pocos semanas recobré completamente el sentido, y ahora estoy en Grimmauld Place, Harry está muy mal por la muerte de Sirius, Hermione lo consuela, yo lo apoyo, y no sé cuando le diré lo que en verdad me pasa; se que este no es el momento, y es que fue mi culpa, si se lo hubiera dicho desde que me enteré lo que me pasaba, las cosas ahora serian diferentes entre ella y yo; mis hermanos tenían la razón.


	4. Un par de palabras

¿Cuantas cosas se dejan de decir, cuantos sentimientos no se expresan en un año?

Para que esperar tanto tiempo, si lo único que existe es el ahora, ahora, ahora, en este instante por ejemplo yo debería decirle a Ginny que desde que llegue a la Madriguera no he dejado de pensar en ella, que cuando la vi me di cuenta que me fascinaba su sonrisa, que de manera extraña no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, y que a cada momento me sentía más tentado a besarla.

La niña que había conocido 5 años atrás, se había esfumado, solo le quedaba el nombre, ese que se oye tan suave y que cada vez que recuerdo su imagen proyectada en mi mente me grita que debo confesárselo, que no puede pasar más tiempo, pues esto casi se vuelve necesidad.

Pareciera tan simple, acercarse y decirlo sin más: Te quiero; un par de palabras tan simples y al mismo tiempo complicadas.

¿Y tendré esperanza? Después de todo ahora es de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts, y ha salido con tantos, Hermione dice que hace siglos que ella dejó de pensar en mi, y si fue así entonces todo se acabó; y tendría que verme obligado a olvidar todo de ella; aunque debería estar olvidándome de ella por Ron.

Supongo que en algún momento me animaré y lo soltaré, sabrás lo que ahora siento por ti; pero ahora no que ya fue suficiente con una pérdida este verano.


	5. No muy buen Comienzo

Ahora todos mis días se iban en llorar, al levantarme, al irme acostar; cualquier hora parecía buena para eso.

Me sentía tan ligera, vacía por dentro, ni yo me notaba en el espejo, lo único que lograba distinguir eran las bolsas hinchadas de mis ojos rematadas con ojeras profundas, pómulos secos y labios partidos; cabello gris y opaco, la mente revuelta y perdida.

Ya no había nada, unos momentos estaba ahí y al siguiente desaparecía, si iba como el sol de estos días, brillaba por un segundo, para luego verse oscurecido por nubes negras de lluvia torrencial; si así somos nosotros, sus ojos dorados iluminaban mis días, y al marcharse yo era como esa lluvia interminable.

-¿Te sientes bien?- el sol volvía a salir, y la lluvia se apaciguaba lentamente.

-Si, de maravilla- era la ventaja de estar de espaldas a él, podía mentir, y aunque fuera la peor mentira, no me sentía mal por ello.

-Tu cabello- una gama de colores se desplegaba en el cielo, un arcoíris comenzaba a aparecer.

-No controlo mi metamorfosis, ya lo sabes- él se acercó hasta quedar a un lado mío, viendo a la ventana igual que yo.

-Nympha…-

-Es Tonks- giré mi cabeza para verlo por primera vez desde hace no se ya cuanto tiempo, el me sonrió y una onda cálida inundó mi cuerpo, con una de sus manos apartó mechones de mi cabello, pero tenía que resistirme por mi propio bien, así que sin darle mucha importancia vi hacia la calle de nuevo- Sabes en días como estos, en una época así no debería llover- el arcoíris estaba en su apogeo.

-Ni tu por cosas sin importancia deberías llorar- el arcoíris de mi vida cayó, otra vez.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué lloro por cosas sin importancia?- un dolor muy fuerte se extendió por mi estomago hasta mi pecho, todos los gritos contenidos ahí, todos los sentimientos, acumulados en ese espacio.

-Si- murmuró

-Sabes que no es pasajero, no es algo que un día estará ahí y al siguiente no, lo que yo siento por ti no es como tú que se va sin decir ni adiós- no se lo pude decir con el enojo que sentía en verdad, ya estaba cansada y sabia que aun sin explicárselo de ese modo entendería.

-Tonks, yo soy…-

-Demasiado pobre, viejo y peligroso; ya me lo sé de memoria, ahórratelo-

- ¿y por qué no lo entiendes?- respondió cansinamente.

-Por la misma razón que tú no quieres comprender lo que te digo cada vez que sueltas esa tontería, ambos somos tercos y testarudos-

Unos débiles rayos tibios pasaron por la ventana, dándole más brillo a sus ojos amielados, calentando mi piel por donde habían corrido tantas lagrimas.

Y en ese momento pude verlo todo, vi lo feliz que era a su lado, cuan alegres se sentían mis labios al rozar los suyos, pensar y engañarme al mismo tiempo que no pasaba nada mas a nuestro alrededor que esa conjunción de cuerpos.

Por la mañana, sentí un frio que iba mas allá del fresco del rocío; al lado mío un hueco en la cama por el que pasaba la nada, tu ausencia.

Nosotros no lloramos porque las personas se vayan, lloramos por nosotros, que necesitamos la presencia de esa persona para continuar, porque a nadie le gusta que se le quite algo que ama.

Pero esto ya era algo mejor, dentro mi sabía que era el inicio de algo mas, y aunque no haya sido de la mejor manera, ahora tenía una esperanza, una nueva razón para estar aquí.


End file.
